


Dangerous Betrayal | TVD/TO

by TheRoyalKiller



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels, Elementals, F/M, Gilbert - Freeform, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mikaelson - Freeform, Multi, Nature, Petrova - Freeform, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Salvatore - Freeform, TheFirstbeings, Water, air, forbes - Freeform, lockwood - Freeform, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalKiller/pseuds/TheRoyalKiller
Summary: 𝐁𝐎𝐎𝐊 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐇𝐎𝐄𝐍𝐈𝐗 𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑Princess Cináed-Vulcan, of the House Tesni, the First Fallen Angel.A pure disgrace to her family name. And due to her horrid actions she was sent down to Earth to a cycle of hell.For nearly sixty billion years the princess has been transported to different dimensions. But what happens when she gets transported to the dimension of The Vampire diaries universe. Where her life was made a living hell by the voices beyond the stars, who were made to make sure she never found happiness and if she did, well, it would be stripped away from her.What happens when she falls for the malicious Original Hybrid, and he falls for her. What happens when she no longer wants to live this life and figures out the truth behind her "picture perfect family".Niklaus Mikaelson x OCElijah Mikaelson x OCKol Mikaelson x OCStefan Salvatore x OCDamon Salvatore x OC(etc...)❌This story does not always follow TVD/TO storylines❌I do not own any characters or plot lines from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. I do not own the name of The Dark Phoenix, Game of Thrones, and more within my book.Only "Esme" and her storyline!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. | preview |

The song, “Lovely”, by Billie Eilish is recommended. Listen to it while reading, it goes well.  
\- a u t h o r 🥀

• A U T H O R • 

“Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way, yeah (found)  
But you never go away (never go away)  
So I guess I gotta stay now.”

Jordan was laid on the hospital bed, wires and tubes were set up all around her. She thought she could cheat death this one time, but I guess the universe has already decided her fate. Even with the books and scrolls, and hours upon hours on the internet for useless information...But she knew..she always knew she was destined to die once more in this horrid cycle of life. 

The void was angry, frustrated, as she had gone through this millions of times. Jordan knows sooner or later something will happen to her, as her visions tell. But the plan was originated as she was to die with her dagger back in her heart to send her back to the other dimension, as she was needed there. But Jordan had fallen for the malicious Niklaus, and he had fallen for her. But as you know, these books don't exactly get a happy, fairytale ending as all the rest do. No, this series was just getting started.

“Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear.”

For eons, this was her life cycle. Be reborn from ash and fire, start anew, and end up dead once again. For the first time she thought she could have a life this way, but oh, she was wrong. The first time was one life she remembers, oh so clearly. Jordan had met a handsome and amazing man, born their blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. And of course, she had fallen in love with him. They wed and soon had wanted to have a family, until she received a vision, showing her a woman dying in a burning house. The woman to be her, running around the home trying to find a way out but ultimately failing, and burning to nothing. Forgotten about years later, and reborn centuries after. On an on, the cycle continues for to many years to count.

And after a while, she had given up hope, becoming a ghost in the wind. Jordan had tried to to find a loophole. Though she knew she couldn't beat the void, the voices beyond the stars were highly dangerous, and couldn't be messed with. But at this point she had nothing to lose, except her friends, but she knew the voices wouldn't kill them as they are elementals and set balance to the worlds. But she vowed, one day she would find a way to stop this horrid life of hers, even if it took a hundred years.

“Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home.”

And as the vision told, her death had came, just not in the way it was made. Everyone was crowded in the hospital room, right by her side. As she was for them when things got tough, and they had no one to talk to. They had all prayed and hope for her to wake up all of a sudden, but oh, if only they knew.

“Walkin’ out of town  
Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place)  
Something's on my mind (mind)  
Always in my head space.”

Amber walked down the halls dressed in all black, the hospital staff ran and walked pasted her like she wasn't even there. Because she wasn't there, nor seen to their eyes, she was nothing but a reaper coming to collect the soul of the great goddess herself. Amber wasn't usually the one to come and get her but things changed and she was sent with her other reapers to set up her death. Amber walked to the room and the others made their way to the basement of the hospital, where all electrical stuff was at, stuff as generators and the power box.

“But I know some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it take all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear.”

Amber looked down at the wired up goddess, she was fully asleep, her heartbeat monitor at a ease."Sorry." The head reaper sent a small sorrowful smile to the goddess, even though she couldn't see it. Amber looked at her amazing friends, all holding each other with tear stains on their cheeks, then she looked back at the goddess and placed her hand atop of hers. And just like that, the monitors went wild. Alarms went off as the heart beat slowly faded. Everyone got up, Caroline and Elena immediately to her side,"No,no,no!" The blonde muttered as she held her friend. Nurses and doctors ran in, trying to save the young girl, yet, nothing worked. 

Amber looked up from the deceasing body, seeing the ghost of Jordan herself, looking at her own dead body. "What happened to Tasha?" Jordan questioned the young girl in front of her, her eyes still glued to the body laying in the hospital bed. Amber cleared her throat, clearly nervous as she stood face to face to a goddess who created the world, and the ground she was currently standing on today."Sh-She was demoted and sent back to heaven with her team. We were sent by the voices, under strict orders to accompany you back to the kingdoms." Jordan simply gave a nod, watching as her own heart monitor had that horrid sound come out of it. She was dead.

Jordan closed her eyes as she heard her best friends cry out. She felt her heart shatter into pieces as she knew she would have to leave them, for how long? That was a question she could never answer, but she would be back as quick as possible. "I'm sorry, but we must leave. Our time is nearly up." Amber said quietly, taking a glance at the saddened Jordan. The goddess cleared her throat and opened her eyes, wiping under her eyes for any unwanted tears. 

"Goodbye." Jordan whispered, watching as her old life was put behind her, and she continued on with her next hundred life's ahead of her. Amber took Jordan's hand and the two slowly disappeared, she heard alarms going off. But it wasn't alarms from the monitors, they came from the intercoms. Before she could interject, she was flashed away. 

“Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone   
Hello, welcome home.”

Alarms went off as the hospitals staff and people there were told of a important announcement. The hospital was on fire and they couldn't contain it. So they had the hospital evacuate. Leaving the body of Jordan behind. Mostly all were out as some explosion was heard from the basement, flames erupted, spreading al around with the gas line which was "unexplainably" leaking. 

Damon and the rest looked on as the hospital had flames coming out the windows, black smoke raising to the high heavens. The flames spread all out to all rooms, burning everything to ash.

“Whoa, yeah  
Yeah, ah  
Whoa, whoa”

Caroline and the girls cried as they know their best friends body laid in the bed, alone, burned to ash. And they were right, Jordan laid on that small hospital bed , her hands folded atop of her stomach, neatly. The wire and tubes around her measly thrown, as they were in a hurry to try and save the girl, but of course, they couldn't. The fire spread all around her til it reached her, burning her skin and bubbling it to the brim. Soon disintegrating through her skin and bone, then til she was nothing but a pile of ash. 

On an on the cycle goes.

Or so she thought....

"Hello, welcome home.”


	2. { reborn once again }

• P H O E N I X •

Jordan watched as the sunrise took place, she was standing, alone, on the mountain cliff. The rest of the girls already taking place with their new vessels, for the time being, as usual. 

She took a deep breath, looking down at her watch for the last time, nearly a minute and a half before it hit 6:30 am, and her time would be up. "I'll see you soon." Jordan whispered softly, taking off her watch and placing it in her right palm. 

tick...tick...tick...tick

The ticks of the watch were the last thing she heard as her body disintegrated into golden fire petals and dust. The wind blew gently, the petals flying alongside the breeze. Soon fading into the background, the sun fully set as the new day began.

On and on the cycle goes...

• A U T H O R •

The sounds of crying filled the room, Grayson Gilbert wrapped the little girl in a fluffy white towel, Miranda Sommers-Gilbert , his wife, holding the other child. His eyes were in pure awe, the child may have been screaming but she was beautiful. Oh, if only he knew, right then and there, his life would change..but not in a good way.


	3. { different }

• A U T H O R •

Esme Gilbert, younger twin sister to Elena Gilbert, older sister to Jeremy Gilbert, second child to Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, and best friend to Caroline Forbes. Born with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, just like her sister, though the two shared no same facial features. When they were younger, yes, but they grew much apart when they got older. Elena was skinny and petite, while Esme was a slim thick type a girl with a hourglass body.

Elena and Esme are still quite inseparable, even sharing some same hobbies and likes, but you could absolutely tell the two were different. Elena enjoyed romantic and comedy movies, Esme loved horror and sci-fi. Esme likes staying inside, Elena out-going, going shopping and walking around the tiny town.

Esme shared a live and passion for singing, dancing, drawing, painting, reading and writing her own stories. Elena, not so much, maybe writing in her diaries nowadays, but not like Esme who had a whole binder that was filled with short stories and ideas for future books she posts in Wattpad. (😉)

As time went on the two grew up beautifully, smart and happy. But, at a very young age of seven, Esme was bullied, soon leading depression but she hid it very well, even from her own twin. For years Esme was pushed and called names, humiliated by many, and just..broken

Until one day, at the age of twelve, the younger twin was pushed to her boiling point, and she fought back. If only she didn't, as she had gotten pulled by her hair, taken to the back of the school near the garbage, where they wouldn't be seen. After they took her to the back, they beat her up. Kicking her, pulling out chunks of her hair, stepping on her, and so much more. Which resulted in two broken ribs, a fractured spine, bruises and cuts covering her body, a snapped wrist, twisted ankle, a very deep cut above her left eyebrow and bleeding in the brain from a blunt force to the head, most likely someone pushing her head into the concrete floor.

She would be dead if it weren't for the Caroline, who didn't see her in their P.E class they shared together. The blonde looked all over for her, until she found a bloodied Esme, who was sitting in her own puddle of blood. And from that day forward, those two were quite inseparable, best friends for life. They would help each other out whenever the two needed, they were right beside one another.

It was seeming to be quite lovely few years for Esme ever since, she was happy with a loving family and friends, everything was amazing, until that wretched day... the day when Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died after being swerved off of the bridge. Esme nearly broke in half upon hearing the news, falling into Caroline's arms and breaking down.

But for weeks her and Elena depended on one another, both being their when they had night terrors, or when they randomly break down in the day, they were always there for each other, and Jeremy. Who seemed to push them away no matter how hard they tried to be there for him, leading him into smoking weed and drinking.

But today was a new day, and the Gilbert's were determined to get up and make their lie believable, that they were okay, that they were fine. No matter how hard they try to lie to themselves, they knew the truth, they would never be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t exactly have a actress to be the face of my character. You could use whoever you want, honestly.


	4. { welcome to hell }

In alone scenes, scenes with other celestial beings, or when it revolves around her past memories, she will be referred to as Jordan, but when she is with the cast of TVD/TO she is referred to as Esme. Just a heads up to any confused people.  
\- a u t h o r 

||||||||||| —————————- |||||||||||

• E S M E •

"You are a disgrace to the Tesni name! You do not belong here anymore. You are here by banished from the Void! You will be taken to Heaven til’ further notice." Her mother's voice boomed through the giant throne room, the princess felt her heart drop, more tears flooding her eyes, soon following down her face.

She shook her head furiously,"Please mother! Please!" She begged and pleaded but they fell on deaf ears. The princess eyes widened as her father walked towards her with The First Blade in hand. Her father had a furious and disgusted look on his face as he grabbed his youngest child's hair and pulled her out to her feet.

"Father please, I beg of you!" She whispered, her voice trembling with fear, but he didn't answer. He only struck the blade through his daughters chest, she gasped, her eyes flashing a pure golden-yellow, shining within the light, but soon it was consumed by a fiery orange.

Her silver hair was pushed back as the sky door beneath her opened, revealing a pure black portal, which was glistening. It was a portal that lead anyone to the new place named Heaven. "Please." She muttered one last time before her father pulled out the blade that was sticking out of her chest, and pushed her into the portal. As she fell the princess reach out for her father, who simply walked away from the sight. 

Soon the doors closed, revealing the sky doors to be in a shape of a dragon, their family sigil.

Jordan gasped as she rose from the bed abruptly, putting a hand on her chest, breathing heavily as past memories flashed in her mind. She turned her head to face her clock, it read 4:38 AM, it was insanely early, the sun wasn't even out yet.

Jordan laid back down, her heart slowly calming down as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "God, I hate this." She whispered, living these types of life's sucked, and the goddess just wanted it to stop already. For the billionth time, probably more but Jordan has lost count, she was reborn at the mere age of five minutes in the life of Esme Gilbert. For the past ten years she has lived as the Gilbert girl, feeling all the pain, all the sadness, every bit of it.

The goddess looked at the clock once more, sighing loudly as she had to go to school for the hundredth time. She despised it, but the princess herself tried to keep telling herself that maybe this life might have some pizzazz to it, and not just a normal, mundane life she had lived too many times.

And just like that, the goddess closed her eyes and forced herself back to sleep, trying not to think of her vicious cycle, now frowning at the thought of the first day of high school.

***

Jordan groaned loudly as the annoying beeping from her alarm clock filled her room. Jordan roughly hit the top of her clock, stopping the beeping, but the Gilbert was wide awake, with a pillow over her head, her tangled brown hair spread all over the bed. "Dammit." She muttered, though it was quite muffled as she was faced down.

The wavy brown haired girl pushed the pillow off of her head and threw the blanket off her body. Getting up while rubbing her eyes to try and wipe the sleep off. She yawned loudly, stretching as she stood up from her bed, the cold floor sending electric waves to her feet that kind of woke her up.

"I hate life." Jordan pronounced to a empty room, grabbing her healthcare supplies and making way to the bathroom to start the horrid day.

***

Jordan looked at herself in the full body mirror she had in her room, trying to find any imperfection. She looked good in the outfit Esme's, well her, best friend Caroline Forbes, had picked for her about a week ago. Jordan slightly smile as she topped it off with her rose gold, moonstone ring that was a friendship ring, which Caroline also had. And a silver crescent moon necklace with a blood moon pendant to the side of it, which she got during her fourteenth birthday.

Jordan smiled, quickly fixing her bed, picking up her room, tidying it up as she didn't want to do it later in the day when she is tired and extremely lazy. "Okay, let's do this." She spoke to herself, grabbing her satchel and heading downstairs with the rest of her family.

***

"Toast. I can make toast." Esme's Aunt Jenna spoke to Elena in the kitchen, opening one of the top cabinets, looking over her shoulder to look at Elena, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena nonchalantly spoke as she poured her coffee, not looking back. 

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy and Esme both asked in unison, walking to the kitchen. The younger daughter separated from her little brother, walking towards the cupboard with the coffee mugs, pulling two of them, for Elena and her, knowing Jeremy would take Elena's. 

Elena scoffed quietly as Jeremy took her mug, Turing around to grab another one when she was met with Esme already holding one, smiling. Elena sent one back, taking the mug and pouring herself, then one for her sister. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna spoke frantically, going to her back to grab her wallet. She pulled out three twenties, walking towards the trio, holding out her hands,"Lunch money?" She questioned, Elena and Esme shook their head,"I'm good." Esme spoke first,"Same." Elena followed, though Jeremy gladly took one of the twenties. 

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" The aunt asked herself and the kids, putting the remaining twenties back into her wallet. Esme furrowed her brows, tilting her head a bit, "Don't you have a big presentation today?" The youngest daughter asked, sipping her semi-hot coffee. Jenna sighed, looking at her watch"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna exclaimed, taking her hair out of the flimsy bun.

Elena spoke up,"Then go. We'll be fine." She reassured, Jenna sent a quick smile and quickly walked away, leaving the three alone. Elena and Esme looked at each other, both communicating with their eyes alone. The youngest twin nudged her head forward, taking a quick glance at their brother, Elena nodded, turning to Jeremy. "You okay?" Elena asked, Jeremy rolled his eyes at his two older sisters,"Don't start." Scoffing as he walked away with his coffee in hand.

Elena looked down,"Don't worry Le, he'll come around soon." Esme sent a small smile towards her sister, who gave a sad one back. The two talked before they all had to leave for school. Elena was going with Bonnie while Esme walked to the park to wait for her best friend, as she was strictly instructed to do so. And she knew Caroline, she wouldn't let her live this down if Esme is late.

***

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caroline questioned her childhood best friend for the hundredth time, Esme giggled and nodded her head. "Yes care-bear, I'm completely fine, you don't have to worry, I've got you." Esme playfully told, the two shared a laugh and continued to walk through the crowded high school hallway.

The two had locked arms, unknowingly walking towards Elena and Bonnie by the lockers, Caroline separated from the youngest daughter of the Gilbert's and to the oldest Gilbert daughter. "Elena. Oh, my god. How are you?" Caroline took the eldest Gilbert into a hug, pulling back swiftly, coming face to face,"Oh, it's so good to see you." She spoke in a calming voice.

The blonde turned to the Bennet,"How is she? Is she good?" Asking her, Elena furrowed her brow a bit,"Caroline," The blonde looked back to the brunette,"I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena reassured her other best friend, nodding her head with a fake smile plastered. "Really?" Caroline asked once more, making Esme shake her head.

"I've been trying to reassure her but she won't listen." Esme finally made her way to the three, "Hey squeakers." Bonnie teasingly said, Esme rolled her eyes playfully,"Hi to you too, branch." Bonnie playfully glared, but she broke into a smile, bringing the younger twin into a hug. The two were also close, well, then again, all four of them were.

Caroline smiled at Elena, bringing her into one last hug, "Oh you poor thing." The Forbes softly spoke, pulling back from the hug quickly, as the first bell would soon ring and she wanted the best seats for her and Esme. "See you guys later? Lunch?" Caroline asked, Bonnie and Elena nodded, a genuine smile on their faces from their bubbly friend,"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, Elena nodding.

"Okay bye! Come on Esme, we need the best seats!" Caroline dramatically explained, locking arms with her and dragging her along. Esme laughed, waving to her sister and other best friend, they waved back,"See you at lunch!" Bonnie and Elena agreed, quickly saying goodbye.

***

"I was thinking we should head to the grill for a girls night." Caroline spoke as she reapplied her lipstick, she and Esme were by her lockers for a quick book pickup and fixation of her appearance. Esme nodded,"Sure, if you want. Though I might have to ask Jenna." The brunette talked to the blonde, looking towards to see she wasn't listening at all. But her eyes were glued to a person, a boy, who Esme never recognized before. 

Jordan's eyes flashed a scarlet red for half a mili-second, a voice in the back of her head speaking in a hush whisper, "Vampire". Jordan felt her heart race, what the hell was that? The goddess doesn't have powers, they were stripped away when she was turned into this dimension. But the woman didn't think about for to long, as she knew exactly who this was, Stefan Salvatore, just like in the file she had gotten when the goddess switched into this dimension. He matched the description it put, dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, supposed to show up on the first day back. 

The goddess didn't know his purpose nor his life story, just his name, his hair and eyes, and that he had a brother named Damon Salvatore, she wasn't given a lot information about the man, which was odd in her case. She would have kept on thinking if it wasn't for that damn bell, "Come on Care, let's get to class!" Esme spoke with a big smile, locking arms with the blonde who was in a slight trance. Caroline snapped out of it, nodding frantically,"Yeah, come on." Soon the two made their way to the first class...math.

***

Elena laughed as Esme fell down to the ground, right on her butt. The younger twin glared at the older twin,"I hate you." She muttered, Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head,"No you don't Me, no you don't." Elena repeated playfully, sending a sarcastic smirk her way.  
(Me is pronounced May, that's Elenas nickname for Esme, she's the only one that calls her that. And Esme calls Elena Le, pronounced Lay, sorry for any confusion."

The eldest son got up from her sister bed, walking towards her mirror to check her face, making sure she didn't rub any makeup of hers. Elena smile as she looked behind her in the mirror, seeing her little sister wiping her butt, already off the floor. "Thanks for the help Le." Elena turned around to see a scowling Esme, "You are very welcome, my dear little sister!" Elena laughed more, but squealed as Esme started to chase her around the room, though Esme already had a plan.

She waited until Elena was near the door, then kicking her history book she hadn't put away yet, making it slide through the floor and right next to Elenas feet, who hadn't even noticed the large book as she was looking behind her. Due to the lack of sight, Elena fell harshly, on her side. Making Esme laugh out loud,"You are very welcome, my dear big sister!" Esme exclaimed, holding her stomach as she fell to the floor, laughing. Elena groaned as she pushed herself up,"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Esme giggled, standing up.

"C-Come on Le, w-we g-gotta go already." Esme stuttered, trying to contain her laughter, Elena glared as she stood up as well,"Imma get you back for that!" She grumbled, rubbing her shoulder, trying to soothe the slight aching feeling. Esme wiped her eyes that were wet with tears,"Yeah, okay, sure you will."

The two soon composed themselves, leaving the room and heading downstairs, playfully bumping shoulders with each other as they walked down the stairs. The twins had their coats in hand, passing their aunt Jenna with smiles on their faces. "We're meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the grill." They quickly informed the guardian.

"Okay, have fun. Wait," Both brunettes swiftly turned around,"I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna pronounced with a smile, the twins sent smiles her way. Elena chucked,"Well done, Aunt Jenna." She spoke happily, Esme sent a playfully soldier salute. The aunt parted ways with the twins, a satisfied look upon her face.

As Jenna left, Esme and Elena made way to the front door, ready for their little night out. Elena grabbed the door, unlocking it and opening it, slightly gasping as she was face to face with Stefan. "Sorry, I was about to knock." Stefan spoke in a soft tone. Esme heard the voice and she recognized it. She would have seen him if she wasn't putting on her jacket, she closely listened it before making her presence known.

"I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was..strange." Stefan said, his voice was kind of low and rough, sending a smile to her twin. Elena shrugged her shoulders,"I get it, blood makes you squeamish." The two shared a quick and brief laugh. Esme soon lost her train of though whilst listening.

Her mind was thinking,"What did he want with her." He was clearly a vampire, as her power detected pretty easily. There has to be a point to why he was here, and why he had a interest to Elena. And most importantly, was it something bad? Was it good..that's a long shot.. She quickly broke out of thought when she saw her sister walk away, turning her head to see a standing Stefan, looking at the doorframe.

Esme quickly put on her facade, plastering a smile and walking towards the door,"Stefan?" Thank god Caroline talked to him during the fourth and third period, otherwise she would have blown her cover. Stefan furrowed his brows, "Hey Esme, what are you doing here." The vampire questioned,"I live here actually, I see you are acquainted with my sister?" She questioned back, Stefan opened his mouth t speak, but didn't speak for a couple of seconds, thinking thoroughly.

"Talked here and there, came here to give back her journal." Stefan responded with a small smiled, Esme was about to respond but she heard someone walking towards her,"You guys know each other?" Elena asked, putting on her jacket, Esme and Stefan gave each other's quick glance,"Met each other in fourth and third." The youngest Gilbert daughter quickly explained.

Elena smiled,"Caroline?" Esme laughed a bit, nodding her head, muttering a quick 'Yup' in response. Stefan cleared his throat, catching the attention on the twins,"Sorry, were you guys going somewhere?" Elena nodded her head, walking more towards the Salvatore. "Yeah, we're going to meet friends. Do you want to come?" Elena asked, locking eyes with the green eyed boy. Esme slightly smiled, looking at the two. Maybe things might not be so bad..maybe?


	5. { cover }

• E S M E •

"Please, just make it stop!" The princess yelled in agony as she held her head. All the memories rushing through her mind, all the pain, all the hurt, everything bad she had done in her life ran through her head. But it was intensified by a trillion, this was on purpose, they wanted her in be pain.

Adara and Eila laughed manically, "Oh poor little baby, is something wrong?" Adara baby talked, chuckling in between. The princess yelled out, closing her eyes, trying to fight it, but she can't, she couldn't. The girl was consumed with guilt, making her walls around her mind tremble, they were weak, ready to fall down at the slightest of touch.

She had been tortured for years and years, after her mother banished her from the Void, they had sent her to Heaven. Her parents left her there as they hadn't finished their final punishment for their youngest daughter and child for her crimes. Until then, she would be tortured, just for laughs, just for entertainment.

"You know, for the Goddess of All Creation, you are weaker then I thought you would b-"

"Esme!" The Gilbert broke out of her thoughts, she fell into her head and she looked at the mirror in a weird angle, making her eyes shine like a golden-yellow. Making her the olden days, the years that started all of this. "Esme come on, we're gonna be late!" Elena shouted once more, the two, had school, as always, and were back into cheerleading, the younger twin seemed more willing to go then the oldest. But it made sense, things were different now.

Esme grabbed her bag and water,"Coming!" The middle child yelled, running out of her room and downstairs. "Let's get this show on the road." Esme mumbled under her breath, seeing her sister, not in her cheerleading costume.

• A U T H O R •

As time went on, Elena and Stefan had gotten much closer, dating now, which led to Esme of course threatening him if he didn't anything back to her sister. But all in all, Esme liked Stefan, trying to get close to figure out what he wanted in the end.

But days went by and she had met Damon as well, sensing he was also a vampire. But Jordan also noticed Damon looked at her with some sort of admiration, or maybe some sort of love. She had no idea was this was about, but she would definitely find out soon. As it was all too weird, now that her best friend, Caroline Forbes, was dating this Damon, who was eyeing her. 

Right away she didn't exactly like him, he was a cocky and arrogant man who liked to stir up trouble. For instance, when Elena had a little dinner party with Bonnie and Stefan, Caroline and Damon had arrive unannounced, soon the blonde pulled the younger twin downstairs to join the fun. Which was a very awkward introduction between the raven haired and brunette.

It was even more awkward when the oldest Salvatore brother talked about their past live affair. Who was named Katherine, Elena had informed her sister on the love triangle, whilst the two watched and dried dishes when everyone else was in the living room. Then he walked in, and then Elena left the two alone, awkwardly.

During the time, Damon and Esme got to talk a bit, trying to get to know each other, but the girl felt very uncomfortable as Damon had this weird look in his eyes, a softness, with a genuine smile on his face which was rare for him in his case. Luckily, Bonnie had came in to ask if she needed more help, as Esme was taking quite a bit of time in the kitchen.

But that was awhile ago, and now it is the day of the football game. And the girl needed to be on her game for the cheerleaders and her best friends. Though it didn't help with the Tyler and Jeremy fight, and Stefans cover nearly blown with the cut on his hand, with Elena as witness.

• E S M E •

"God guys, I'll be back, I left my jacket and water in the car." Esme rubbed her forehead, Caroline and Bonnie nodded, the Gilbert quickly ran out the field and into the parking lot. The game was to start soon, and if she wasn't present soon the Forbes girl would have her ass. Esme quickly opened up the trunk, grabbing her maroon colored jacket and her big water bottle, that's as surprisingly still cool after being left in the car.

She swiftly turned around, gasping as she was face to face with Damon Salvatore. "You scared me. W-What are you doing here?" The Gilbert questioned, Damon looked over his shoulder quickly, then putting his hand to the side of his mouth,"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered. Esme quirked a brow,"And why is that?" She playfully whispered as well.

"I needed a break. She talks more then I can listen." Damon widened his eyes for a second. "That could be a sign." Esme nodded her head, kind of uncomfortable. "Well, she's awfully young".

Esme narrowed her eyes at the Salvatore,"Not much younger than you are." She responded back, Damon chuckled a bit. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she's drive me crazy." Damon spoke, Esme rose her brows and tilted her head a bit. "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been best friend since the first grade and that means something to me." The Gilbert defensively spoke, sternness in her manner.

The girl watched as something switched in the raven haired man,"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon talked in the soothing voice, as if he was trying to persuade her. But the girl didn't fall for it, Damon was already on her bad side,"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon smiled, shaking his head,"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Esme folded her arms across chest,"Really?" She questioned, wanting to see where he was going with this. Damon hummed as a response,"I seem 'em. You want me." Esme scoffed, feeling offended,"Excuse me?" 

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Damon looked straight into Esme's eyes, the girl immediately knew what he was trying to do. "Compulsion." The voice in the back of her head reappeared for her once again. The girl was confused, what was this little voice, and most importantly, what the hell was Damon trying to play at here.

She snapped back into reality when she heard his voice once again speak,"And right now.. You want to kiss me." Esme had this emotionless look on her face, though it was pure anger, Damon smiled as he succeeded or he thought. He slowly leaned in with a smirk, Esme looked at his lip, before her face was painted with a scowl, and without thinking, Esme raised her hand and slapped him hard.

"What the hell?" Esme scoffed, glaring at him,"I don't know what game your trying to play here. Maybe trying to mess with Stefan, I don't know. But I don't want to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight." Damon was in complete shock, Esme locked eyes with the man, who was holding his cheek,"I am not a pawn." Esme glared once more before tightly holding her water and jacket and walking away.

She didn't even realize what she had just done, she had blown her own cover...

• S T E F A N •

The blonde haired vampire watched as Matt walked away, feeling slightly more happy and comfortable with the complicated situation between him, Elena and Matt, but it was short-lived as he heard someone clapping behind him. He swiftly turned around, to see his older brother leaning against the brick wall.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team, makes a friend." Damon announced, pure sarcasm out of his tone of voice. "It's all so,'Rah, Rah, Go Team, Yeah'!" Damon raised his arm in a fist bump, clearly mocking his brother. Stefan shook his head, turning his body to leave,"Not tonight. I'm done with you." As he turned he was met face to face with Damon, who used his vampire-speed. Damon tilted his head, "Nice trick with Esme. Let me guess— vervain in her bracket? Necklace or ring maybe?" 

Stefan was confused, he never gave the girl any vervain, only Elena. But he made sure to not show any unsureness, as he didn't even know why he couldn't compel her. "I admit, I was a bit surprised. It been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion." Damon lifted his eyes, throwing a innuendo in there. Stefan kept a cold, and stern face, unfazed,"Where'd you get it?" The older brother asked, "Does it matter?" Stefan started to walk away, going around his brother.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just..eat her." Damon cockily spoke, knowing that caught his brothers attention. Stefan stopped, turning around, confidence in his body,"No, you're not gonna hurt her." He slowly walked towards him as Damon turned around to face him.

"No?" Damon arrogantly asked,"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you; that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan with confidence, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, not if she looks the way she is.

Damon squinted his eyes,"Who's pretending?" Stefan looking him in the eyes,"Then kill me." Damon smiled,"Well I'm— I'm tempted." He looked up, shaking his head as he looked as if he was deciding. "No, you're of. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After one hundred and forty five years. Katherine is dead, and so is Natasha. And you hate me because you love her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." The two had a tense stare off, but it was quickly interrupted by the annoying douche, Mr. Tanner,

"Salvatore!" The blonde haired man turned around with a stern expression, the teacher walked towards him with open arms,"What the hell? We've got a game to play!" He yelled, frustrated, Damon looked at the teacher with an idea popping in her head. "If that's my humanity..the. What's this?" He gulped, flashing a quick and sarcastic smile towards Stefan.

Then using his vampire-speed to Mr. Tanner, his vampire fad slowly unraveling, his fangs then digging themself into Mr. Tanner's neck. He yelled in pain,"No!" Stefan yelled, seeing as his brother slowly drained the teacher for all he was worth. Then just like that, he was dead, Damon turned around, blood all over his mouth, dripping to his chin, his vampire face still out,"Anyone, any time, any place." Stefan blinked in shock, this was going to be a lot more tougher.

• E S M E •

Dread...that's what filled the Gilbert body as she was in the field with the rest of the cheerleader, practicing. Until that emotion she knew all to well filled her body, it nearly paralyzed her when she felt the sense of death. She could smell it in the air, feel it in her finger tips, taste it on her tongue.

She held her head as a pain rushed through her body, she walked away from the group, though no one noticed, luckily. Then aloud ringing filled her head, making her groan, she opened her eyes, but shut them immediately when the lights hit her. "Fuck!" Jordan clenched her eyes in pain, she then moved further away from her group, feeling a sudden breeze of wind hit her face and body. She opened her eyes as she heard no one, and felt no light on her. 

"What in the?" Jordan looked around her new surrounding, seeing she wasn't even on school soil anymore. No, she was in the empty park of Mystic Falls, far away from the school. She then felt a rush of power surge through her veins, Jordan gasped as she lifted up her hands to see scarlet red flares dancing around her hand. 

"What's happening to me?"


	6. { control }

I do not own the name of Scarlet Witch, nor anything involving her, I just really loved the name, it suits my characters. It belongs to Marvel and everyone on that side, I only own 'Esme' and her plot lines/storylines.  
\- a u t h o r 🥀

————————————————————————————

• E S M E •

"The one of all kinds.."

"The one that rules all.."

"The one who is darkness and light combined.."

Voices..that's all the girl heard as she was forced awake, it was nearly three o' clock in the morning, pitch black outside with everyone asked in the Gilbert household. Except for a stumbling Esme who was trying to make her way out the bedroom to call for help, but it was as if her body was controlling it against her will, driving her away.

Instead, she fell atop her desk, dropping books, papers, pens and pencils on the floor, making a lot of noise. She supported herself on the dark wood desk, her hands clenching the sides of the desk. Jordan looked up, the mirror that was attached showed the girl her reflection.

Her eyes were glowing a neon scarlet red, along with the same colored flares dancing around her hands. She tilted her head a bit, confused as to what was happening. It was a moment as if the world around her stopped, a light bulb turning on in her head,"Oh no." The goddess knew exactly what she was, or what Esme was. "Shit, shit, shit..you've got to be kidding me." She ranted, but her anger was swept away and relaxed by immense pain, she yelled in agony.

Her hands clenching even tighter, if possible, on the sides of her wooden desk, the sounds of snapping filled the room. Jordan fell to the ground, holding her head, letting go of the two, rather large, chunks of the desk she broke off from her inhuman strength. Jordan curled into a fetal position, clutching her head, opening her shut eyes, seeing the walls of her room covered int the same red scarlet flares that shined from her eyes and covered her hands.

That was the last thing she saw before she completely knocked out, welcoming the dark abyss.

***

"Esme!" The female voice echoed throughout the dizzy-headed girl, who was still in fetal position on the floor, beside her bed. "Esme! Get your butt down here! You said you would help me get ready for the Founder's Day Party!" The brunettes eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings, noticing the bright, shiny sun pouring into her room. 

Jordan groaned, holding her head as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground, just sitting on her butt, looking around her room with widened eyes. It was completely wrecked and ruined, her bookshelf was on the floor, the books covering the room all over. Her hanging paintings were on the floor, slightly ripped and scratched. Her mirror on her desk was cracked all over, shards of glass scattering on the floor and desk beside her. Clothes that were perfectly hung in the closet and folded in her drawer, which was on the ground, were thrown into different places all over her room.

She got up from the floor, in complete distraught and shock,"What the fuck happened." Jordan cursed under her breath, walking around her. As she walked towards her curtains, where the sun shined through, her arms had hit the rays of sun, making her skin sizzle from the contact. "Shit!" She yelled, pulling the arm away, grabbing on to it as pain spread through her wound. Jordan looked at it, seeing the bubbling skin, that was literally smoking, heal within three seconds. "Woah." She whispered, she touched the healed wound, confused as to what happened.

Jordan slowly moved her hand to the rays once again, slightly shaking with anticipation. She sucked in a breath was she was once again burned with sunlight. Quickly pulling back, taking a deep breath, already seeing her hand healing. Jordan ran a hand through her hair, clearly frustrated, "Scarlet witch, really! You have to be fucking kidding me!" Jordan exclaimed, kicking her bed that soon flew across the room,"Oh!" She yelled, putting her hands around her mouth. 

"Esme!" Elena yelled louder from downstairs, the girls eyes widened. "Sorry, coming!" She yelled back, looking around the room in fear. Jordan shook her head, just grabbing her thin jacket, and walking out the room but remembering to lock it on her way out. She walked down the stairs to see Bonnie and Elena in the kitchen, talking about nail polish, she plastered a smile and put on her act. "Ooh, la la. It looks like someone's getting all dolled up!" Esme spoke, Elena turned around from the sink, rolling her eyes at her sister. 

Bonnie chuckled, putting down the two nail polishes she was holding,"Hey squeakers!" Esme stopped walking and glared at the Bennet,"Are you ever going to stop calling me that, branches?" The Gilbert playfully asked, Bonnie smiled but sent a soft glare,"Whenever you stop calling me branches!" Bonnie exclaimed, the two laughed and sent each other a smile.

Elena softly smiled,"You guys are so annoying." The eldest twin rolled her eyes, sitting down on her chair. "Shut it gillies." Bonnie and Esme said in unison, Elena glared at the two,"I thought we decided to forget that situation.." Elena muttered under her breath, the two shook their heads,"Never my dear sister, never." Esme sent a sarcastic smirk her way, sitting down as well.

***

Jordan blew air out of her mouth, annoyed by her current situation. She was expected to got to the Founders Day Party, with Bonnie, as the two were left by their fellow best friends, all alone. The two agreed on being each other's dates to the party, but Jordan had to make an excuse to being late, as if she walked in the sun she would be bacon, literally. She told the others that Jenna didn't want her to leave unless she cleaned her dirty room like she promised for the past week, but haven't done.

Luckily, in her case, her room was already dirty. With her desk broken, glass everywhere, clothes thrown across the room, her drawer on the floor and her bed across the damn room. And not only that but, she, or Esme, was a damn Scarlet Witch, probably the last one in this entire world. What was worse is that Jordan doesn't know how to control her powers, she may be one of the strongest creatures to walk this universe, but it had seem as if her knowledge within controlling her powers had completely left her mind, and she knew why.

The voices were messing with her, mainly Adira and Eila, who absolutely hate the girl. They had so much power of the goddess, and she was completely and utterly powerless. As for the past sixteen years of her new life, she was temporarily stripped of the Firstbeing power she owned. Without any knowledge on how to control it, but, Jordan did know some information about the Scarlet Witches that supposedly all died nearly thousands of years ago.

Unfortunately, with all this thinking, and like usual, the princess was lost in thought and didn't hear anything around her, especially not her door opening. She turned to face the door, seeing a scared Jenna, she furrowed a brow until she felt it. Power...surging through her entire body, she lifted her hands, seeing the scarlet red flares wrapping around them. Jenna suddenly turned around and ran out of the door, before she could scream, Jordan appeared already in front of her, tackling her to the floor.

"Stop!" Jordan forced her down to the ground, holding Jennas wrist, who was still fighting. The two locked eyes, "Stop resisting me and listen?" Jordan exclaimed, and just like that, Jenna stopped, the goddess quirked a brow, "What?" She muttered,"You guys okay over there?" Elena shouted, her eyes widened in fear. "Yeah, stubbed my toe of the table!" The brunette yelled back, wincing a bit. 

"Oh, okay." Elena bought the lie, Jordan let out a breath she was holding. She looked back at the aunt, remembering one of the powers these types of witches held were, as vampire, compulsion. Jordan looked Jenna right in the eye, her pulls dilating, "You won't remember this encounter, nothing within this hour. You'll go back downstairs and do whatever it was you were doing beforehand. When someone asks you where I am, you say.."

***

"Your sister is not leaving this house until she is done with that disgusting room of hers." Jenna playfully told, looking at the girl with a small smile, Esme rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get it finished and I will meet you lovely ladies at the party." Esme reassured her sister, aunt and fellow best friend, sending a sweet smile toward them. They nodded and grabbed their stuff, heading out the door, saying goodbye and heading to the party.

Jordan closed the front door, quickly checking around her surrounding before using her vampire-speed to her room. Closing her bedroom door and locking it, looking around her room to face the horrible mess. 

She cleared her throat, putting her hands in front of her face, trying to concentrate. Slowly, the neon red flares surrounding her hands, the same color started to glow from her eyes as well. Without thinking, she shot the balls of power she held within her palm, to the ground.

The red flares covered the floor and made their way to the walls, and finally the ceiling. The power redesigned the room just how it was before. Shards of glass were gone, the bookshelves and the books it held were out nicely back together. Her bed was back in the middle of her room, nicely made, pillows fluffed and all. Even her desk that is usually messy with papers and notebooks, was organized, cleaned of dust, and the fairy lights that were around the mirror even worked again, though they went out months ago and Jordan was lazy to get the replaced Everything was absolutely perfect, maybe a few irks but she would get the hang of it.

Jordan's celebration was short-lived as a massive headache soared through her head, she clenched her eyes shut and supported herself on the wall nearby. "Woah." She rubbed her eyes and forehead to try and soothe the pain. "Really need to work on that." Jordan pushed off of the wall, steadying herself, opening her eyes to once more see the clean room.

She smiled,"Now all we gotta do is find a dress." Jordan whispered to herself, now realizing she didn't have anything to wear to the Founders Day Party. But, the girl had a hour to spare, as the sun was still up, and she couldn't leave, not yet anyways. Jordan ran a hand through her dark chocolate brown hair, "Lets get ready, shall we?" She asked herself out loud, clapping her hands together as her process to get ready had begun.


	7. { ‘party’ }

• A U T H O R •

Elena felt very uncomfortable as Caroline walked away with Stefan on her arm, walking to the outside of the mansion to go dance. "I wanna apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss your sister. No doubt she didn't tell you, I wanted to apologize because I know I insulted you as well. I would have apologized to your sister but I can't seem to find her." Damon started off sincere, a glum look upon his face. Elena nodded, she was on guard a bit,"Yeah, she's back at the house. Jenna told her she wasn't to leave until she finished cleaning her room. She might show up later on though." The eldest Gilbert simply explained, Damon nodded, looking around the room before continuing.

"My therapist says I'm..sting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon spoke, Elena furrowed her brows in confusion. "For what? And why go for Esme?" She was immensely confused by the man,"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." He pointed behind him to the registry," And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town, until the war, there was a battle here—" Elena interrupted,"The Battle of Willow Creek." Damon muttered a 'right', letting Elena talk for the time being. "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena boringly told, she already knew such information.

Damon nodded,"What history books left out was the people that were killed...," Damon started to walk around Elena, and more towards the door. "they weren't there by accident. The are believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." Elena follows right behind him, crossing her arms across her chest. 

The raven haired man continued on with his history lesson, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." He gulped, looking Elena, finally, in the eyes, he had a look of sorrow in his eyes. The brunette narrowed her eyes at the wall, in thought,"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" She asked, Damon slightly shrugged,"A woman, I guess. But it was said in old tells that Damon had another woman he cared about in there, said to be his old best friend of his." He stopped for a moment,"But doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He rhetorically asked, slighting smirking.

Elena took a deep breath,"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. Nor Esme. I just...I hope you two can work it out." The wilder Salvatore nodded,"I hope so too." He whispered, but she was still able to hear him. 

Soon, the two made their way out, but, Damon stayed back for a little while, walking back to the registry. He had a sorrowful look upon his face as his thumb softly grazed the name that was written beneath Stefans. It spelled, in a beautiful cursive, Samatha Salvatore, Damon frowned a bit, his eyes getting a bit teary,"Little sister..."

• E S M E •  


"Ooh, she lookin fine." The girl muttered to herself as she fixed her lipstick and hair in her hand mirror that Esme kept in her purse. The girl did in fact, looked very beautiful, wearing a long and flowing flower dress, colored a cyan/turquoise with pink and white flowers covering around it. It had a long slit in the middle to show off her long gorgeous but it was still appropriate looking.

She snapped her mirror closed, and put it away, fixing her straps of her dress and continuing her very long walk to the Lockwood Mansion. Slightly wobbly as her high heels got stuck in the grass, tripping on a rock here and there. "Why the fuck did I wear these damn heels. You fucking idiot!" She scolded herself, stomping her way to the mansion instead.

As she finally made it to the busy and full house her eyes wondered across the crowds of people. Unfortunately, she saw none of her friends nor family, so the brunette went to go explore the 'museum'. Jordan had felt this magnetic pull towards upstairs, so out of her instinct, she followed it.

Walking up the stairs to see the second floor was completely abandoned, not a single soul was up there. She then entered a room that held all the founder families's old things, like necklaces, journals, rings and more. The younger twin walked to the side that held the name Gilbert, but she ignored it as she was pulled to a black velvet box, something the girl didn't recognized. 

Jordan picked it up, opening it to see a black and red ring. It was a pure black steel band, with dark blood red gems decorating it around the band. In the middle was a circle shaped, dark blood red gem in the middle, designed beautifully.

She took the ring out and placed the black velvet box back into the table. Her pointer finger slightly grazing across the detailed band, and final stopping at the big gem in the middle. Images flashing in her mind, first was a man, curly, dirty blonde hair, but his back was facing her, his hand folded behind his back. The next one was her mother, but her actual mother, the Firstbeing Queen, she had a sadistic smile upon her face, so similar to her own. Then finally, it was her, her eyes were completely black, with dark blood red patterned veins running down beneath her eyes, with hints of black.

Jordan gasped a bit as she was taken back to reality, she clutched the ring, calming herself. But she felt frightened by the ring, so she quickly grabbed the black box and put the ring back. Though she couldn't put it down as she heard someone coming her way, it sounded like Caroline and...Damon?

The Gilbert couldn't exactly tell what they were talking about, before she could think the two already made their way into the room. The girl swiftly turned around, hiding the box behind her back,"Oh hey Esme! Where have you been!" Caroline bubbly asked, Damon sent a soft smile towards the girl. Esme forced a smile,"Hey Care-Bear, sorry I'm late. I had to clean my room because Jenna told me I couldn't leave the house unless I did." Esme spoke happily, moving her hand to her purses back pocket, stuffing the box inside the pocket. It may have terrified her but maybe it had answers she so desperately needed.

***

Esme rubbed her sisters back, trying to show her support as Elena was glum after her fight with Stefan. The two made their way to the bathroom to freshen up. "Hey." Elena and Caroline spoke to each other, but Caroline and Esme sent each other a genuine smile through the mirror. 

Elena made her way for the mirror to touch up her makeup, but Esme went to the side to fix the straps on her high heels, something she kept tripping on. It was silent until the blonde spoke up,"So how are things with Stefan?" She questioned, Esme cringed a bit, knowing the fight between her sister and the younger Salvatore.

The younger twin watched her sister her a bit uncomfortable at the question, she plastered a obvious fake smile,"Great. Just great." Caroline quirked a brow,"Really? Well, my radar must be off cause...," The blonde bent down to watch her apply lipstick properly, without any smudges. " I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Elena took a big inhale, fixing her hair, but Esmes eyes were still on her best friend. 

Spotting something unusual on her body,"What is that?" Esme questioned, walking towards the Forbes girl, Elena tok tied her head to the side, furrowing her brow in confusion. Caroline hummed, still applying lipstick, the. Standing up straight to face the younger daughter. Esme moved her hair, her hand going to her scarf where she saw something of of the ordinary, but Caroline pushed her hand away,"D-Don't." The blonde stuttered, making the twins even more suspicious.

Esme quickly pushed up her scarf when Caroline didn't notice, showing the two a massive bite mark on her neck,"Oh my god, Caroline! What happened." Elena asked, in fear and confusion. "Nothing, okay." Caroline defensively told, slightly backing away from twins. "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Esme harshly spoke, already getting defensive of Caroline, someone had gruesomely hurt her.

"No, okay, it..." The Forbes paused for a moment? Skating her head,"Nothing, it just.." Esme packed up for a moment, connecting the dots,"My mom would kill me." Caroline went back to the mirror, slightly scared as she fixed her makeup again, to avoid conversation. But something caught her eye, the same thing she saw when she was fixing her shoe.

Esme pulled down Caroline knitted white jacket, showing another bite mark that looked more recent,"Did Damon hurt?" Esme asked, Elenas eyes widened,"Did Damon do this?" The elder twin asked again, Caroline slightly shook her head, pulling back up her jacket, quickly,"No! Of course not!" Caroline defended, Esme immediately went to pull back down the sweater but her arms were pushed away.

"Just leave me alone, okay, Esme? God." The Forbes yelled, that's when Esme knew this was serious. Caroline rarely ever, near impossible, that she got yelled at by the Forbes. The twins looked at the blonde in disbelief as Caroline stomped her way out of the bathroom. The twins locked eyes before Esme's face was filled with anger, and she followed Caroline's lead.

Elenas eyes widened, she knew that look of Esme's, she had that look thrown towards her before. "Esme! Stop!" She yelled after her younger sister, running after her. Though the girl paid no attention. As she walked to the outside where Damon was last seen, the lights flickering and things slightly shaking as she walked passed them.

Esme quickly walked down the steps, making her way to Damon, who was already facing towards her with a clear smirk on his face, Esme pushed him, harshly. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Say away from her." Esme defensively told the raven haired man, her eyes shining a neon scarlet red, but only for half a second. He quirked a brow, confusion running through his eyes. Esme walked off, rage soaring through her,"Bastard." She muttered, in the corner of her eyes she could see Elena walking away from her and towards the fountain.

***

Esme walked around the mansion for the fourth time, she couldn't find her Caroline nor Damon, and she was starting to get worried. So she and Elena split up after her altercation with Stefan, Esme searched thoroughly inside while Elena went outside. But it had been nearly twenty minutes already and she hadn't found Caroline, and she didn't see Elena anywhere. So, she made her way outside as well to find her older twin.

As she walked, she was able to see Elena holding Caroline in her arms, Esme was able to hear Caroline son into her sisters shoulder. Elena turned around, feeling the presence of her sister, as she was right, the two locked eyes. Sending each other a saddened look, Elena then turned to Lena her head against the sobbing Caroline's shoulder, trying to comfort.

Esme would have joined but her head started to ring, she turned her head a bit, holding the side of it. It stopped, but was replaced by voices, "Thank you for staying so late." A males voice, she furrowed a brow, straightening her stance as she looked around the empty grounds.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" A woman's voice then appeared, Esme immediately recognized it to be Sheriff Forbes, Caroline mom.

'What did they need the Gilbert watch for?' Jordan questioned in her own mind, she knew where the exact location of the watch was, with Jeremy, knowing about the fight Elena and him had about it. But she didn't see the purpose or the importance of the watch.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents things." Mrs. Lockwood, Jordan knew the bitch. She was the definition of two-faced. "I can get it." A males voice pitched in, but this time, she had no idea who he was. She didn't recognize his voice, it sounded familiar, yes. But, Jordan didn't exactly know who he was. "Good, we're gonna need it." Sheriff Forbes spoke again, there was a second of silence.

"You sure?" Mayor Lockwood questioned, with Sheriff Forbes responding,"Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain." Jordan felt her heart drop, they knew. "They've come back." The unknown man spoke again, Jordan felt her heart race. She has to find out what they know, and why they want that damn watch.


	8. { little }

• E S M E •

Night had fallen rather quickly, after the whole ordeal with Caroline, everyone went home from the party. With Esme and Elena not leaving the blondes side until she was in the safety of her own house. But now she was in her own bed, changed into comfortable clothes for nighttime. It was way passed midnight by now, maybe 2 - 3 o' clock in the morning.

The Gilbert/Sommers residence was filled with light snores, shuffling here and there, with everyone asleep, but Esme Gilbert herself. She couldn't sleep, not while the ring was still in her possession. If anyone would enter her room they would see her sitting on her bed, with the black velvet box in her hand. It was clearly open, Esme's eyes were intensely glued to the gem in the middle.

The girl wouldn't lie and say it wasn't beautiful, because it was. But she didn't ignore the magnetic pull she felt towards the ring. The girl also felt the power surge from the ring itself. "Talisman? Maybe?", she muttered to herself, finally taking out the ring, throwing the box behind her. 

It seemed like minutes flew by Esme, as she just looked at the ring, afraid of doing anything with the ring. "Don't be a little bitch!" She exclaimed to herself, holding up her left hand and sliding on the ring on her ring finger.

She clenched her eyes shut as if something were to explode at the contact of her finger and ring, but nothing happened. Jordan opened her eyes slowly while cautiously looking around. Seeing nothing around her changed, "Oh, that wasn't so bad." Jordan wore a proud smile, forgetting not even two seconds ago she was being a giant baby.

Soon the Gilbert laid down on her bed, pulling the covers over herself, slowly falling asleep, totally forgetting about the major issues today. That the council knows about vampires, and why do they need the Gilbert Watch, and most importantly, how in the seven hells is she going to do if she can't walk in the sunlight. She did was she does best, ignoring issues and going to sleep.

• S T E F A N •

The youngest Salvatore brother was completely lost in thought as he was slouched back into his chair. His pen was still in his hand as he finished writing in his journal. Stefan felt happy that his plan had succeeded, but probably at the cost of Elena, who he was determined to fix his relationship with. 

Stefan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, standing up from his desk and heading to his big bookshelf. He pulled out a old, dark brown book, opening it to a specific page, one where it held an old photo, dated to 1862. It was a photo of a woman with wavy, dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes, just like Stefan. Her face features were so delicate, an innocent and sweet look held within her eyes. Her name was written on the bottom with the year.

Samatha Salvatore, 1862

His younger twin sister, the two were separated by nearly nine minutes and ten seconds. Stefans heart clenched at the thought of her, remorse and guilt filing his entire body as he remembered his last memory they had together. Her last moments before she was found dead, her throat slit with her blood all over her dress. He could still remember that day, the last memory of his sister and him.

It should have been a happy one, smiles and laughs but it held none of that. It was a fight between them, and it was about Katherine. Samatha had told Stefan that there was something off about the Pierce woman. But Stefan didn't believe her, not while under he was brainwashed. He had said many hurtful things that made the young girl run out of the Salvatore residence with tears in her eyes. That was the last time Stefan saw his little sister alive.

Until she was found one week later, hidden deep in the woods, dead...

Stefan felt his eyes tear up, quickly closing the book and putting it back in the book shelf. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to nothing, his eyes closed tightly. He felt disgusted with himself whenever he thought about Samatha or any memory of her, forbidding anyone to talk about her. Luckily Damon didn't talk about her either, the same guilt lived within him.

Stefan looked up to the ceiling, containing himself, pushing the memories behind the door that he refused to open. He just wished he had one last moment with his sister, apologizing to her, making it up to her. But he couldn't. The only way he could see her was to go to her grave. Though the Salvatore could not bring himself to go there, as he thought going there would be disrespectful as he has disregarded her for over a century now. 

He wiped his eyes and headed to his bed, trying to forget her, trying to forget the horrid memories of what he had done.


	9. { sunlight }

• E S M E •

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Esme groaned in her sleep, slowly waking up due to someone yelling and jumping on top of her bed. Jordan was completely caught off guard, nearly attacking the person until she was fully awake, rolling her eyes as she spotted her older sister, Elena. She had a grand old smile on her face, which is odd due to what happened not even twenty-four hours ago. "No." The younger twin immediately said, rolling to her side. Elena rolled her eyes,"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Elena defended herself, with a playful tone. 

Esme groaned again as response,"No.", she repeated. The younger girl was not in a mood to do anything, then again that's just her everyday life. Elena grabbed her sisters arm, turning her body to lie on her back. "Come on, let's do something fun today. I just wanna forget all this drama and live like we used to." The older Gilbert twin sent a smile towards her sister, before laying down beside her.

The middle Gilbert child turned to face the obnoxiously smiling girl, who had puppy eyes, a fake pout upon her face. Esme groaned once again, but much louder, her hands hitting the sides of her bed, playfully. "Fine! What do you want to do?" Elena squealed happily, quickly getting from the bed rather quickly. "We are going to revive an old tradition of ours. Painting in nice cool breeze of the outdoors, the nice sunlight hitting our faces as we paint our troubles away." Elena quickly described, being dramatic as she spoke. Esme's eyes widened a bit, she totally forgot about the sunlight issue. She clears her throat, nodding,"I'll meet you there." Esme sent a thumbs up before Elena made her way out the bedroom, going to set up the easels outside.

"You better be ready by the time I finished and get back up here!" Elena yelled as she exited the room closing the door behind her. As she left Esme's fake smile slowly disappeared, soon covered by a worried expression. 

How in the hell was she going to explain to her sister that she couldn't walk in the sunlight. Jordan stood up from her bed, pacing back and forth, already stressed the hell out.

Though, Jordan knew what she was, a Scarlet Witch, a powerful species of witch, with many costs, like not being able to walk in the sunlight without being barbecued. But, that did mean there had to be a book with spells because old Scarlet Witches used to prance in the sun, which means there is a solution. But Jordan had no idea where the hell that would be, maybe a book, a grimoire of some sort, but where? 

Though she did have past knowledge as these types of witches existed in a different universe she was sent to, but she was a bit iffy on the knowledge as this universe was much more different.

She did know that Scarlet Witches can compel people, all supernatural beings, as werewolves, witches, vampires, humans, maybe even Originals but she doesn't know. But the Scarlet Witches in the other universe were much different then the ones here, and Jordan was luckily she received much more information about them then these people, which is quite unsettling as there has to be a reason why they didn't tell her about them.

And, these Scarlet Witches were killed due to the size of power they withheld. There used to be hundreds of them, terrorizing people of the supernatural world. People would shiver and tremble at the sound of Scarlet Witches. That was until a certain Scarlet Witch had the intentions of rising the Queen of Hell from the dead, along with the creatures of the night, Phantoms. 

Which was nearly impossible, even with multiple Scarlets, but many people knew of the amount of power they can harness so they thought it would be possible. So they did what anyone would do. The vampires, werewolves, and witches teamed up together and defeated the main Scarlet, and were able to link the rest of the Scarlet Witches to the main one. Meaning when she died, so did the rest of them.

Jordan was given this information before she was entered into this dimension, which was weird because Jordan is always given information about the people in the person she is living as. Where as this universe, she wasn't, only a few names, iffy descriptions and features about them, which is quite irregular in her case.

Jordan stopped pacing, sighing deeply while rubbing her hands over her face, already exhausted and stressed. "Esme!" Her head perked up immediately, "I'm coming already, let me find my shoes!" Jordan instantly yelled back, running a hand through her silky brown hair. "Okay, but hurry up already!" Jordan quickly exhaled, not noticing that she was standing in rays of sunlight. She turned around, closing her eyes and enjoying the light, until she realized.

"Shit!" Jordan exclaimed, using her vampire-speed accidentally, running straight into her bed frame post head first. She fell hard, groaning,"I really gotta figure out how to control that." Jordan whispered under her breath, rubbing the back of her head, getting up from the floor. Jordan slowly walked to the sunlight again, noticing that she didn't burn when the light hit her.

She walked to the rays that poured into her room, holding up her hands and putting it in the light. Sucking in a deep breath as she felt the warmth of the sun hit her hand, but no pain. Jordan opened her eyes to see that her skin was perfectly fine. She then stood directly in the sun, surprised as she wasn't burned at all. "How is this possible?"

Jordan questioned under her breath, feeling her face to make sure she wasn't actually burning. She was in shock before the princess felt the scrap of something rough and metal-like on her left cheek. The princess then positioned her left hand in front of her face, the red gem sparkling in the light. "Protection." Jordan whispered, a smile of her face, she had found a loophole.


	10. { history }

• A U T H O R •

Scarlet Witches of the Damned

S P E C I E S:  
Hell Spawn Witches/Upgraded Original Vampires  
(Original Hybrids)

A G E S:  
250 million+

S T A T U S:  
Endangered (Extant)

R E L A T E D S P E C I E S :  
• Sorcerers/Sorceresses of the Netherworld   
• Phantoms of Darkness  
• Enhanced Original Vampires  
• Upgraded Original Vampires   
• Original Vampires  
• Vampires  
• Witches of the Saint/Nature Witches

K N O W N P R O P H E T S :  
• Alyana Tellsmen  
(150,000+; dead)

• Maxwell Lachlan  
(98,000+; dead)

• Edward Gunderson  
(57,000+; dead)

• Cassandra Heavens  
(2,000+; dead)

• Esme Gilbert  
(present)

• *unknown others*

D I S T I N C T I O N :  
Witches that were made from Hell, downgrade/lowered power then Netherworld Sorcerers/Sorceresses. Witches that were magically combined with an old vampire curse for punishment.

Description

Hell Spawn Witches, (or better known as Scarlet Witches, the Black Magic Sorcerers, the Moonlight Walkers, the Devils Helpers, or just Scarlets for short), are a special type of supernatural species that was first made over two-hundred million years ago by the Queen of Hell. The timeline is known to be longer, though it is not exactly sure. They were created to fight the Witches of Nature, or Servants of the Saint during the Battle of the Gods, which is unknown how long ago. The Scarlets are enemies of Nature Witches on a on-going battle since the Scarlet Witches were made. These Scarlet Witches are the biggest enemy to most other supernatural species, as they can kill nearly most, probably all. (Werewolves, Vampires, Sirens, Elementals, etc...,). Scarlets were also made to help Phantoms of Darkness, other creatures of Hell. Their magic has a special effect that helps boost their abilities for a period of time.

Bloodline

The Scarlet Witch magical gene does not usually run through bloodline, usually less then half of the time one of two children will be selected, but it is not always a possibility. No person can be turned into a Scarlet Witch by a scratch, bite, nor blood infusion. Only by a spell that was used for the first generation of the witches but the spell has long gone, destroyed before anyone could find the weaknesses, or create an enhanced version to destroy the originals. Some people are chosen, who are called prophets. People who are specifically picked due to their future that will have a major effect on the Scarlet Witch species. Though, there has not been a prophet in over two-thousand years. As the last prophet was killed, along with the rest of the Scarlet Witches that still existed. 

Gene Activation 

Scarlet Witches have a gene that is activated when/if they are present near a death, but the death has to be a pure human, not a vampire, witch, or a untriggered werewolf, strictly human. As the death of an innocent is taken place with a Scarlet Witch nearby it will activate the phases that will transform said person into a Scarlet. 

History

These witches were soon turned into hybrids before the birth of the last prophet, or better known as Cassandra Heavens. Nearly 2,000 - 3,500 years ago is when Nature Witches attempted to turn Scarlet Witches into vampires, as the laws of nature forbad such thing. But instead of their power being stripped away it only enhanced it. As vampires are seen as abominations, linked to death and misery, with a intense thirst for blood. But the more people they killed the stronger they got, as they were created, they feed on the souls of the damned, who they killed. As well as highly fast vampiric speed, strength, agility, compulsion, along with enhancing their mind control abilities, and a new set of large fangs and black patterned veins underneath their eyes whenever they went into transformation.

But being turned into vampires had it downsides as nature found loopholes, as always. Which they found out they couldn't walk into the sun without an enchanted piece of jewelry that held a ruby or red spinel gem. Unfortunately, due to not knowing this, over a hundred Scarlets died from sunlight. Along with nature being able to remove their immortality, from both vampire and witch side. It was known that they were able to live a certain amount of years before their death welcomed them. Which was estimated over five-thousand years, possibly more. They also had a insanely high blood thirst, higher then the now Original Vampires that were created a thousand years later. When they were turned nature and it's witches were able to also suppress their magical gene unless it was activated, for future generations. Meaning, if an innocent was killed near them then their gene is triggered, but if not, then it will never be activated. Nothing will, no magic, no super speed, strength, nor compulsion. Nothing at all.

And as they were created, they were ended. The Scarlet Witches lived for a very long time until they were finally all killed. They have been gone for over a two-thousand years as the last prophet had killed over seven hundred supernatural creatures in a revenge act. Due to this action the remaining supernatural creatures had teamed up together and killed the prophet, which resulted in killing the entire race alongside them. This created a peaceful one thousand years until the war of the werewolves and vampires had started, which would soon last for the next thousand years or so. 

Until, the birth of the next and maybe last prophet, a baby girl to be born in the late 1900's. Birthed with the name of Esme Gilbert, said to be the greatest Scarlet Witch of all history, given with immense and indestructible power, a species of one of a kind. Said to have over two-hundred million years worth of black magic from her longtime ancestors. Said to be the person to put the Realm of Supernatural back together again, said to have all the creature of night and day bow down to her feet.

WARNING!

Prophets are the most dangerous type of creatures known from Hell. As they inherit the last five hundred years worth of black magic past Scarlet Witches had. Giving them such an dangerous power that if they lose control, they may wipe out half the planet. Be cautious around them.

• U N K N O W N •

The book was abruptly closed, the man stood up from the chair he was sitting in, a smirk across his face. The book was edited by the magic that was withheld in the book, revealing the person he had been dreaming about for the past millennium. Ever since he was turned into an Original Vampire. This girl, this Esme Gilbert was the girl he needed, that he wanted. As she was bonded to him, as she didn't know it yet, but Esme was a Phantom of Darkness as well.

Marked to the Original Hybrid himself, and now that he knew who she was, she wasn't going to leave his side. Not when he needed her the most, especially when he breaks his curse.

"Oh my dear Esme, we will be together soon." Niklaus whispered, his hand gently touching the sigil that was branded on the front of the book.


	11. | pre-view |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | In honor of International Women's Day, I provide you a little pre-view and a extra chapter, placed in the future about our favorite Gilbert...well mine cause I despise Elena. So, enjoy! |

YOU CANT BEAT ME...  
NO ONE CAN...

• E S M E •

"We are family now, little red. Me, you, and the girls."

His voice still rang in her head, the softness of his hand still present on her cheek. The butterflies in her stomach and warmness in her heart still lingering, remembering how close they were, yet nothing happened. Though the girl secretly wished something did, but she would never admit it out loud.

"We never leave each other behind. I promise you, Always and Forever."

He had made that promise many weeks ago, and he always held it. No matter what. And that made Esme happy as everyone she loved and care for had betrayed her, barely having a handful of people she could trust. Only herself, her group, and especially Nik, which was surprising from the big bad hybrid.

So here she was, Jordan stood in the middle of Mystic Falls, alone while her group retrieved the doppelgänger, who was supposed to be dead, but gladly, she wasn't. All they had to do was grab Elena and take her to the mansion, and seal off Mystic Falls so no one gets in their way. Especially the pesky Salvatore brothers and Saint creature.

The wind blew hard as the girl closed her eyes, feeling her power surge through her veins. The ground started to shake as the saddened thoughts filled her head, fueling her powers even more. All the memories of Elena...trying to kill her...manipulating her...betraying her...

All the memories of her being rejected, humiliated, in pain...all the memories of her so-called best friend Damon betraying her for Elena..even after everything she had done for him, and yet, she was thrown to the side. Esme didn't even notice that tears were rolling down her face, she opened her eyes, and everything felt as if it was slow-motion.

Jordan yelled in pain as she fell on her knees, the scarlet red flares erupting from her chest, pouring out of her heart, along with her flares wrapping around her palms. She lifted up her hands, feeling herself slightly start to elevate from the ground.

Dark red flares pouring form her body and I got her ground, covering anything within fifteen feet, completely disintegrating all. Soon the dust particles started to form something underneath Jordan, who was nearly, now, fifty feet in the air, who had much more scarlet red flares coming from within her heart and palms.

Numerous amount of people started to gather around the scene, some fascinate, most scared, none aware of what was to happen next. That was until the red flares reached towards their foreheads and latched on. Their eyes started to glow a bright red, as they were lifted into the air. 

Soon the red flares were combined with hints of black smoke. The people were soon dropped into the ground, their bodies tired and worn out from the drainage of their life, massive headaches overtaking them. Jordan slowly started to make her way to the ground slowly.

Her flares absorbed back into her body, which was fully on the ground, near the newly created floating red gem, that was shaped in a long and wide diamond, but it was glowing a neon red, flares dancing off of the gem. Jordan smiled, it had worked, all she had to do was wait for the single.

And right on cue, a smoke flare was shot in the air, pure dark green, a signal to tell the Scarlet Witch that they had successfully retrieved the Petrova doppelgänger. The Gilbert smirked, stepping away from the glowing gem as she closed her eyes, feeling the power, once again, run through her body, but it was stronger.

As the solar flares surrounded her body, a beam of power shot from her heart, connecting with gem. Jordan's eyes opened with a happy sigh, her eyes glowing an dark blood red, black patterned veins growing underneath them. As she smiled her sharp, long fangs showing.

"Always and Forever...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, I would say the scene from WandaVision 01x08 is a perfect example. The scene where she creates the house is a very good representation of the scene. Just to help y’all visualize it a bit more.


	12. { found }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been inactive lately, this week was semester exams. And I am quite dumb so I needed to brush up on some subjects so I wouldn't fail. So sorry, I'm try this weekend.
> 
> And! Sorry about promising a chapter but didn't actually post one. I am extreme dumb dumb as I accidentally deleted it, and didn't delete the other chapter that I intended on to delete. So again, sorry about that. 
> 
> But I assure, and promise you, that I will update today, Friday, Saturday, and maybe even Sunday as well. So once again, very sorry for the inconvenience!  
> \- Säde 🥀

• A U T H O R •

Careful, worried some... those are good words to describe Esme's last few days. She hadn't used her powers since the Founders Party, as the girl was terrified of losing control. And her memories on how to control her powers had slipped from her mind, courtesy of the voices. And she couldn't bare the thought of hurting the people she cared about, unless the girl had some sort of book with her, a grimoire, per say. But she had no guidance with her, and without, let's just say that could lead to a wipe out of the planet if her emotions overwhelm her.

Though she didn't stop practicing her power of enhanced speed, as Esme nearly got caught doing it when she was called down to dinner...with Jeremy beside her. Luckily, no one asked questions, but her little brother was a little confused on how fast she was able to make her way down the stairs so fast, when not even a second ago he saw other older sister just coming out of her room. 

But she got the hang of it...sort of..maybe...not really. Though, practice makes perfect..hopefully.

Jordan was a bit shaken up, as the feeling of death had overwhelmed her. She could absolutely feel it, and Jordan knew why. The type of witch she was, they come from Hell, feeding off of dread, anger, and overall death, like many creatures from Hell are. It had been nearly a few hours later that it was shown on the news, that there had been killings near the cemetery. Which was an easy explanation to the feeling. 

And as the day went on Jordan thought everything was fine, but she forgot about her sister, as she was with Caroline, dragged along with the blonde for the Halloween dance. As the two didn't have costumes, and Jordan couldn't refuse to say no to her best friend. So there she was, in a store with her bestie, while her sister was off with Stefan..finding out the truth.

• E L E N A •

The day was a nice afternoon as she and Stefan were visiting the old ground of the Salvatore House, in the mid 1800's. Where he and Damon had grown up, fallen in love with the same woman, Katherine, who was a long time vampire. The girl who mind controlled them, which would lead to the rivalry between the two brothers.

Long story short, but, the time was over and the two were heading back to the car. Stefan walked in front of the Gilbert, opening the door of the car, being quite the gentleman for the teenager. Elena walked around, soon going to sit down but her mind was racing, wanting to know more, of course.

She swiftly turned around, facing her one-hundred year old vampire,"The mind control...you said Katherine used?" Stefan nodded at the question. "Do you ever do that to me?" Elena was wary, she really wanted to know, but she didn't, you know? Stefan clenched his jaw a bit,"No." Shaking his head, he looked a bit..uneasy. The Salvatore looked down at the floor before locking eyes with Elena,"That necklace," He pointed, making the older Gilbert twin look down at the price of jewelry. "It contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled." Elena titled her head a bit as Stefan explained.

"It wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you from me." Elena furrowed her brow softly. Stefan walked a bit closer to her, and in a serious tone her spoke, "Elena, you should never take that necklace off...because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me..."The Gilbert gulped, looking away from him and his hard stare. "You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." 

Stefan clenched his jaw once more, walking a bit away before he stopped himself. As the thought of compulsion brought up a lost memory, something that had a mere importance. "Elena." The girl turned around, confusion upon her face. "There's something you should know, about your sister, Esme." The older twin felt her heart race, fear in her eyes.

• E S M E •

"Fuck..." Esme muttered under her breath, her eyes locked with Elenas. Not even a hour later she was enjoying the smaller things in life with her best friend, feeling somewhat normal. And now she was back at the Gilbert residence, which was filled with a tension of some sort.

Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Stefan were there - which was quite odd due to the recent troubles - but nonetheless. she wouldn't question it until later on. That was her original thought until they were interrupted by Elena, who asked her a question that gobsmacked her.

"What are you?" 

Elena repeated the same question, but Esme was still trying to process it. What the fuck happened while she was gone, what did she learn, and most importantly, what gave her away? Esme opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, just jumbled stutters. She was hesitant, Esme wanted to make sure she meant about the supernatural, because if she didn't...well that would be quite the awkward conversation. 

That was until Stefan came up behind her older sister, and he had some sort of look that the younger twin couldn't exactly read. The vampire and witch locked eyes, the Salvatore giving her a sign that she knew, and they had questions. Esme brought her eyes back to her sister, who looked conflicted.

"I'm-"Esme stopped herself, she nearly blew her cover, she had to play dumb, and she had to play it right. "I-I don't know." She acted in a scared voice, wobbly and all, Esme felt a tad bit relieved as Elenas eyes softened, then clinging on to her younger sister for a hug. 

Nice cover..idiot....

Esme's conscious scolded her, the girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Stefan was right near her and would absolutely see what she would doing, and could create even more suspicions.

• A U T H O R •

Nightfall quickly hit, with the three Gilbert children at home, after the whole incident with Vicki, who randomly ran out. But Stefan went after her, luckily capturing her and taking her to safety before she harms someone.

It was quite awkward between Esme and Elena, tense as well, because they hadn't really talked about Esme's situation. But the trio had decided it was best to talk about this after the Vicki problem. And go somewhere private with no probing ears.

Though Esme got filled in on the current situation, Elena finding it about Stefan and Damon's vampire gene, along with Damon's act of turning Vicki Donovan into one of them. The twins and their younger brother started to clean up the kitchen, with Elena and Jeremy talking about Vicki, about going to look for her, before she made the ultimate decision.

They were talking before the doorbell rang, Esme and Elena locking eyes, confused as to who would be here at this time of hour. Swiftly, the twins made it to the door, with the original thought of it being a blonde haired Salvatore. They were right, in the sense of a Salvatore, just wrong one. Elena opened the door, just for it to be closed before she opened it all the way.

But Damon, was strong, and he used one hand to open the door up, with a smug look on his face. Not surprisingly, Elena struggled, but what could you expect? He was a vampire. As Esme saw who it was she knew the risk, she was behind Elena, but Jeremy right behind her. "Jeremy go upstairs." She told him, not looking away from Damon. The boy was going to fight but his mind was more focused on the lost girl, so he didn't, and left.

As Jeremy disappeared to his room the three were left alone, Damon narrowed his eyes at the twins, pushing himself from the door frame where he leaned on. "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a liv here and guess." He spoke in a somewhat taunting voice. "Stefan finally fessed up." He proclaimed with a smirk and glint of mischief in his eye. 

Elena felt her heart skip a beat,"Stay away from me." Her voice shaky form clear evidence of fear. But Esme wasn't fearful, just on guard. She knew for a fact she could take him, but she needed to be careful. If she lost control she could take the house down with her, and Elena and Jeremy were with her.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to be rude. Im just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon smugly told as he began to walk in the house, making both the Gilbert back up. Damon closed the door behind him, looking around the house

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now." Damon spoke, trying to see if there was any other Salvatore's in the house, but he didn't. 

Esmes head perked up at the threat, glaring at the older brother, and fisting up her hands by her side, trying her best to contain her powers. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." Damon raised his eyes for a second before crossing his arms across his chest. He seemed somewhat relaxed but it was gone within the milia second, his eyes filled with seriousness.

"So, where's Stefan?" He questioned, sternness within his voice. Elena felt her confidence rise a bit, and foolishly she responded with sass in her tone,"He's out looking for Vicki." Damon felt his anger raise, "Don't look at me with those judge little eyes." The vampire then started to walk towards her in a threatening way.

As just like that, Esme felt her instincts kick in. She used her speed and go in front of Damon, pushing him into a wall a few feet away from them. Holding him by his neck, in a harsh and tight grip that had Damon shocked. How in the seven hells was she able to due such a thing. "I suggest you calm down, before I make you." She growled, unaware of her glowing scarlet red eyes, and the flares that had started to slowly unravel around her hand.

"Esme!" Elena slightly yelled, remembering she had an audience upstairs. But she was intrigued, yet scared at the person that was her sister. The younger twin held this type of anger in her eyes, and had this type of, power maybe, that radiated off of her. Though it felt..dark...

Damon choked as the hand wrapped around his neck tightened. He tried to swing at her but failed miserably, as she caught it with little to no effort. The Salvatore yelled in agony as Esme snapped his wrist, resulting to her eyes glowing a tad bit darker then normal.

"I suggest you leave Damon. Don't you dare come back into my home and threaten my family again. Understand?" Damon nodded, struggling for air and in pain, as her hold on his wrist prevented his ability to heal. "Okay!" He yelled, and Esme let go of his neck, dropping him to the floor and onto his knees.

But before he left, Damon looked up to the younger Gilbert twin. A smug look on his face as he held his throbbing throat,"You know, you should really be careful on who you invite in this house." Esmes eyes started to once glow, but, Damon had used his vampire speed out of the house.

Esme and Elena looked at each other before looking at the opened house door. "I think we should talk." Esme softly spoke, looking at her older sister who looked quite shaken up from the situation that just played out, but nodded nonetheless.


	13. { bloodlust }

• A U T H O R •

Esme and Elena looked at each other, after talking for a while they were caught up with everything each other knew. From the first experience Esme had with her powers, to her finding the ring, then Elena's discovery, and finally Vicki. The older Gilbert was going to ask a question, she was curious as to what her powers were, what she was able to do.

But she couldn't even answer before Esme yelled in pain, and fell to the floor. Elenas eyes widened in fear and she immediately went to the floor beside her sister. "Esme? What's wrong, what hurts?" Elena asked frantically, the younger twin didn't answer as she felt the pain slowly fade, but then it was replaced by bloodthirsty.

She turned her head slowly to her sister, her eyes glued to her. The sound of her heart pumping through her veins was the only sound she heard. Almost immediately, Esme felt her blood thirst get even worse as she had a perfectly good subject right next to her. A perfectly good, and probably tasty, pulsing neck next to her.

No! Stop! Control yourself!

The middle child battled with herself before going through with the wretched thoughts that consumed her mind. She abruptly used her vampire-speed and hit the wall, away from Elena. Esme felt the urge become even stronger, she growled in hunger and pain. "I-I can't b-be here." He voice was scratchy and low, she slightly turned around to face her sister. 

Who gasped, Elena was in shock, fear radiating off of her, and Esme could sense it, could feel it, and she was feeding off of it. Her face were glowing a dark blood red, which was not the normal color, and so were the flares around her hands. But, black, misty patterned veins grew underneath, something new that both Esme and Elena hadn't seen before. 

When they locked eyes Esme used her vampire-speed out of the house, and away from her. Knowing she couldn't control herself, she ran far, far away from the house. Only to run into the deep forest and run right into late night joggers. Two females, young brunettes that were no younger than herself.

"Hey you okay." The taller one asked frantically, pure worry on her face. But the other one, shorter, was on the growing, groaning in pain. Esme didn't even realize it until she smelt the blood on the shorter ones forearm, after landing on a sharp rock.

The taller one turned around, her attention turning to her fellow friend. "Emily! Are you okay?" She knelt to the floor, taking the injured arm into her hands, gently, as she examined it. Esme turned her head to face the girls, her eyes were back to normal, under control. Well she was, until her eyes glued to the open wound. 

Her eyes started to glow, the veins starts to scatter down her face, and the flares wrapped around her hands. She growled as she readied herself to pounce of the taller girl, who had Emily's blood on her hands and clothes. The wounded girls eyes widened in fear and shock as she locked eyes with the terrifying creature standing above them.

The taller brunette turned around but the girl couldn't react until she felt the creature latch onto her neck, feeling a pain sensation on her neck as four sharp fangs plunged into her neck. She yelled in pain, but that was the last thing she remembered, the face of the monster that took her life, first of many to come.

• E S M E •

The girl sobbed as she slowly walked in the Gilbert house, blood covering her face and hands. Jordan felt guilt overwhelm her, she was now home with somebody else's blood all over her. And she still wanted to feed on more people, kill people. 

"Me? Is that you"  
(Me is pronounced May, it's Elenas nickname for her sister. Just a quick reminder)

She looked up at locked eyes with her sister,"Elena..I-I.." The younger twin didn't even finish before she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. Elena didn't even care for the blood that painted her sister body. "Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, it's okay. I'm right here with you, I'm not gonna leave you." Elena soothes her sister, slightly rocking them as her twin sobbed on her shoulder.

"I'm a monster Le."  
(It's pronounced Lay. Nickname for Elena form Esme, reminder because it does get a bit confusing.)

Elena furiously shook her head,"You are not. You are just scared and need help. Maybe we'll ask Stefan for help, or maybe research this thing. I'm not letting you go, I'll be right by your side." She whispered, Esme nodded, glad she had her sister... for now.

• E L E N A •

The older twin squirmed in her sleep, slowly waking up from the hectic night she had. She opened her eyes quite slowly , as she wasn't accustomed to the bright light that poured into her room, provided by the shining sun. Elena yawned, siting up in her bed, turning her head to face her younger sister that was also in her bed.

They were holding hands, something the two did whenever the one was sad or stressed, or they had nightmares in the middle of the night. It was basically their coping mechanism, but they could only do it within themselves, it always felt weird with someone else.

Elena felt her heart ache, her sister was going through something major and she couldn't help, she didn't know how. But she did know one thing, she would absolutely help her sister along the way. No matter what.

So the girl started her day, releasing her hand from her sisters and getting up from the bed. Heading to the bathroom to start her day. Unaware of the chaotic day ahead of her.


End file.
